Origins
by larsonae
Summary: Lily Rivera has been in charge of the PC territory for numerous years, now her daughter Sabrina Santiago is endangered as her enemies push the boundaries of the territory. Lily decides to call in Sabrina's father for help in protecting her, question is, which one of the 3 candidates is it, and does Sabrina build a relationship with her father and does Lily rebuild one of her own
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina stared at the three men staring back at her. One of them was her father, each of them known as a notorious and most feared mob bosses in their given territory, now they were all standing in front of her, hoping Sabrina was their daughter. Lily had revealed herself to Sabrina a while ago and they had built a relationship, but were never really as close as Sabrina was with her adoptive mother. Lily understood why she and Sabrina would haven't a close relationship after Lily put Sabrina up for adoption to keep her safe. Sabrina knew that Lily had her best interests at heart, but didn't understand why Lily couldn't have taken extra precautions to raise Sabrina. Lily had continued to build her relationship with Sabrina since returning to not only the world but also to Port Charles. Lily had entered the mob world, soon after her father's untimely murder. Though she didn't ever think she would be a part of the world, but felt she owed it to her father to keep up the Rivera legacy. Recently, enemies have been threatening Lily's position in Port Charles, and Lily knew she needed to bring in Sabrina's father for Sabrina to have the additional protection she would need.

Sabrina wasn't expecting three men to show up; when Lily said that it was necessary for her to meet her father, due to the increasing threat to her life. She had heard of each man through conversations Lily had while waiting for Lily to finish up business, so they could go to dinner. She never thought that each of them was a possibility of being her father. They met at General Hospital across from the lab and there was a definitive line in the floor between Sabrina and the three candidates. Lily was the one in the middle looking back at her daughter and each man trying to figure out for herself who was her daughter's father.

She had asked the three men standing in front of her to come to Port Charles, as their daughter is in danger of being taken for leverage purposes. Each man didn't know the others existed or were a part of Lily's past. Sonny Corinthos had a tumultuous relationship with Lily and they weren't together for a long time, they were long enough for Sonny to be a possibility when it came to being Sabrina's father. Sonny had left Port Charles for Puerto Rico after Lily had taken the territory over. Sonny's relationship with each of his kids was different. Of course favoritism ran his relationships with his children and there was no questioning who Sonny's favorite was, it wasn't even Sonny's biological son who was his favorite. Julian Jerome had left Port Charles in the late 1980s, long before Lily had even heard of the town, but their paths crossed often with Julian's business trips and they ended on better terms than Sonny and Lily did as they remained friends this entire time. The fact that Lily could have kept their daughter away from him, started to spoil their relationship when Lily first brought up Sabrina possibly being his. Julian had found out about his other children when they were adults as well, and to possibly have another child that he never got to see grow up was starting to put in perspective what the business had done to his family. The third and final man, Lorenzo Alcazar, was horrendous to track down, but the moment Lily saw him again, she knew why she spent that night with him in the first place. He wasn't the person Lily wanted as Sabrina's father as, he wasn't one to stay in his children's lives long and only came around when he either needed something or pretending to be father of the year.

As the three men looked at Sabrina, there was no questioning whom her mother was, even without Lily standing right next to her, Sabrina was Lily's twin. The only question was, who was her father?


	2. Chapter 2

The lab manager, Ellie Trout, was in charge of the test personally as Lily made it quite clear she didn't want any mistakes. Ellie swabbed each man's cheek along with Sabrina's. Lily also asked for a blood DNA test, so when both results came back, there wouldn't be a question as to which man was Sabrina's father. Ellie mentioned it would be a while for the test results to be complete, but she wanted to make sure the tests were run properly.

As Ellie went into the lab to start the test, Sabrina left to get back to work. As she walked away, each man followed, but before they could get close enough to Sabrina to get her attention, Lily stepped in front of them. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, though she may want a relationship with her father after we know who her father is, I don't want any of you going near Sabrina before we have the results." Julian just laughed; he was the only one brave enough to make a sound of derision. He walked up to Lily and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not wasting any more time, I want to get to know her, even if she isn't my daughter in the end." He walked away and as Sonny and Lorenzo passed Lily, they also made it clear that they wanted to get to know Sabrina as well. Lily ran after them, but decided the three strong-headed men would find any way possible to talk to Sabrina.

To say Sabrina was overwhelmed by the turn of events her life had taken since coming to Port Charles, would be an understatement. She had gone from being pushed onto her extended family after who she thought was her mother died, and from having a father who wanted absolutely nothing to do with her to three possible biological fathers, who had made it clear to her, they wanted a relationship. Although she was excited to actually have a relationship with her father, she had to admit that having three men, known by their reputation in the underworld, wasn't exactly who she thought could be her father. Her mother's business, if you could call running a Puerto Rican mob family that, had changed her life enough throughout the last year. Now, Sabrina's life was once again changing, she tried to focus on her work for the remainder of her shift, but could feel that someone, besides her guard, Noah, was watching her. She looked over her shoulder to find Julian not far behind her, she sighed loudly and decided to get this over with as it would just create more feelings of uneasiness, if she waited. Julian walked up to her, pleased to be the first one of the candidates to actually talk to Sabrina one on one. Well, as one on one a conversation could get with a guard towering over Sabrina's shoulder.

"Hi Sabrina," Julian was smiling at the possibility of her being his daughter. His other two children, Sam and Lucas, both lived in Port Charles as well. Julian was considering moving to the small upstate New York town long before Lily had called informing him of his possible daughter. "Hi, Julian is it?," Sabrina wasn't making any guesses as to who her father was, as she didn't want to get her hopes up. "Yes, that is correct. Listen, I know that this is a shock to you, as it is me, but I would like to start getting to know you before we have the results." Sabrina had to smirk at that, Lily had warned her about the good impression all three men would try and give her, when they were able to talk to her without Lily's presence. Julian knew that Noah would be reporting back to Lily once their conversation was over. "Thank you, Julian, but until I have the results, I don't want to get attached to someone who is not my father." Sabrina attempted to walk away but Julian reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Noah reached from behind Sabrina, putting himself in front of her in an instant, pushing Julian away from her. Sabrina made a quick retreat to the nearest empty exam room, locking the door behind her. She hated that her potential father could be getting roughed up by her guard, but she made her stance and she wasn't backing down. She turned around to catch her breath, waiting for Noah to give her the all clear signal, but found a surprise, Lorenzo Alcazar standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great," Sabrina wasn't at all expecting another one of her potential fathers to use the hospital as a way to talk to her, she would have to talk to her mom about either taking a leave from the hospital or to have increased security around the hospital to stop the men from interrupting Sabrina's life at work. "Hello Sabrina," Lorenzo walked towards her from the window and attempted to see any resemblance of him in Sabrina. Considering Sabrina was all her mother, it made the hope of finding some sort of resemblance to her father impossible. Luckily, Sabrina didn't have to deal with Lorenzo for much longer after he said hello to her and started walking towards her. Noah had finished taking care of Julian and was knocking on the door, giving Sabrina the signal that it was safe for her to come out. Sabrina attempted to open the door, but Lorenzo stopped her and slammed the door shut, seeing this as the only opportunity to talk to Sabrina one on one. Noah felt like a complete and utter idiot for not checking the exam room before making Sabrina hide in there. He always had made it part of his routine while guarding her to check any room she would be occupying before she was allowed to be alone in it. With no time to kick himself in the butt for the current situation even happening, he kicked at the door and it swung open. Lorenzo had been standing right behind the door when Noah kicked it open and was flung to the other side of the room from the force. Noah ran into the room and looked at Sabrina standing in the corner of the room looking for something to protect herself with. Unlike with Julian, Sabrina didn't get the "father" vibe from Lorenzo and when she first saw him, he was the one who she knew in her gut wasn't her father.

Noah stalked over to Sabrina, threw her over his shoulder and got out of the room and headed towards the elevator. "Noah, um, you can put me down." Sabrina knew Noah was going to be kicking himself for a long time because of the situation he just got her out of, but since they were away from the situation, Sabrina didn't see any reason for her to be slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Not until you are safely in your apartment, will I put you down Sabrina. Even then, you will have more than one guard on the door and I will be staying downstairs in the spare bedroom. Your mom will have to come to your apartment for dinner." Sabrina just rolled her eyes; she knew that if she tried to talk Noah out of this, there would be even more security measures taken. They got into the elevator and Noah walked in the elevator, pressing the button for the parking garage. "Noah this is ridiculous." Sabrina said squirming in Noah's grasp. "Tell that to your mother, after I explain my mistake to her." Noah was still holding on tightly and was walking towards the car. Sabrina finally gave up trying to break free and allowed herself to be carted off like a sack of laundry. Noah placed her in the back of the SUV and quickly made his way to the driver's seat. Her cell phone rang just as Noah was pulling out of the General Hospital parking deck. Sabrina looked at the screen and saw her mother was calling her. "Hi Mom," Sabrina said rolling her eyes as she did so. "Sabrina, don't roll your eyes at me, Epiphany called me and said that Noah was carrying you out across his shoulder, what happened?," Lily knew that Sabrina rolled her eyes because she felt it was unnecessary for her safety to be taken as seriously as both Lily and Noah took it. "Don't worry about it mom, just a situation with all those potential fathers I have," Sabrina said. Noah looked in the rearview mirror and knew that Lily would want to talk to him, so he reached for Sabrina's phone.

To say that Lily would be disappointed at Noah's mistake was an understatement. Noah had more than keeping his job as an incentive to do the best job possible. From the moment he saw Sabrina walking towards Lily, that first time at the Metro Court restaurant he wanted to make Sabrina, his. "Hello," Noah said with a sense of dread, knowing that this may very well screw up his chances entirely with Sabrina. They had danced around their attraction to one another, ever since Noah had found her crying one-day in the corner of the hospital hallway. He had pulled her up into a hug and as he listened to her vent, he found himself pulling out of the hug to look in her eyes, as he swiped the tears away from her eyes. He had made a joke, making her laugh and once they stopped laughing, their attraction got the better of them and they kissed. Since that kiss, things had relatively went back to normal with both wondering at times what could be, with Sabrina being more upset that she let it happen in the first place. It wasn't allowed in her mom's "business" to have guards fall in love with the people they were protecting. Although it happened more times than not, Lily had been very clear that she didn't want this lifestyle for her daughter, since Sabrina had already became a nurse before she was declared a member of mob royalty. "Yes, I understand. I will stay with her until you and Sabrina have the results." Noah said before handing Sabrina back her phone. "Yeah, mom. No. I don't want him staying with me. I understand that but I will be fine on my own at home. Alright, okay I will see you at dinner." Lily had spoken. Noah would be staying with Sabrina at her house, until the results were in. Sabrina was furious; she couldn't believe that her mother would make Noah stay with her. Lily wasn't blind and knew that both of them were fighting this attraction to one another and although Lily wouldn't approve of any of her guards dating Sabrina, Noah was at the top of the preferred list. Noah understood that Lily was upset with him for letting Lorenzo get so close to Sabrina, but knew that Noah didn't mean for that to happen, as he was taking care of Julian.

Noah pulled up to Sabrina's house; he got out and locked the doors of the SUV with Sabrina in it. She knew better than to crawl to the front and try to unlock the doors, with the door controls they wouldn't work. Noah had gotten out to check both the inside and outside of the house before bringing Sabrina inside. Noah came out to the SUV and unlocked Sabrina's door. Before Noah entered the house behind Sabrina, Sabrina stopped him in the doorway, "Whatever you think this is going to accomplish between you and me, get it out of your head." Noah walked in and shut the door behind him. Thinking to himself as he watched Sabrina walk up the stairs to change out of her scrubs, we will see Sabrina, we will see.


End file.
